Life as the Doctors daughter
by isnt-that-wizard
Summary: Many centuries ago on Gallifrey, the Doctor had a daughter. Follow her life from the Academy to the Time War. First in the Starlight Saga.
1. Leaving home

**This story is inspired by the HOTS by LizzeXX and also Songs of the TARDISes by hunterofartemis080.**

**This is also my first every story, so any feedback would be Fantastic. This is an OC story, she is not Jenny.**

**Also I do not own Doctor Who otherwise we would have the trailer by now XD**

The second sun was slowly rising in the distance. Looking out of her window Nova could see the light bouncing off the silver leaves of the trees in the garden. She sighed, today was her first day entering the Academy, and hence why she couldn't sleep. She knew everyone else would soon be waking up; the second sun is used as an alarm by most Gallifreyans.

After five more minutes of staring into the wild, Nova could hear movement outside her door. She rose from where she was sat in her window and heading down stairs.

"Morning Nova" came a chorus of voices from all of her family. Her mother, the Genius, her older sister, Ingrid, her younger sister, Lota and her father, the Doctor.

"Morning" came she responded.

"What are you doing up so early, the second sun has barely fully risen? The Genius asked.

"Couldn't sleep so I finished packing."

"You know there's no need to be nervous" the Doctor told her.

"I know. But what if I don't make any friends" that was what she was most worried about, you were in the Academy from the age of eight until your three hundred she really didn't what to spend all that time alone.

"Don't worry if I managed to make friends you will" Ingrid gave her a supporting smile. "And any way I'll be coming to see you at diner after initiation."

"Promise you'll write." Nova said giving each of her family hugs, unfortunately Ingrid had already gone as she knew where she was going . It was time for her to enter the Academy.

"Everyday" her mother smiled giving her an extra squeeze. "Have funny and study hard."

"Bye bye. Miss you already." Lota told her tears in her eyes.

"Love you. Do as mum asks you to."

The Genius and Lota began to walk away while the Doctor pulled Nova off to the side. "Remember don't get into trouble, study and don't talk to the Masters son or you'll have me to answer to, okay?"

Nova looked down and nodded, just because her dad and the Master don't get on well doesn't mean that she can't be friends with his children, it's the same for the Rani.

"Love you, daddy!" Nova watched him go sadly, until she was told to line up with the other eight year olds.


	2. Entering the Academy

**Yay second chapter :)**

**I picture Nova to look similar to Mackenzie Foy. **

**Just a warning the uploads will be random, as I upload whenever I can :)**

**Again I do not own Doctor Who.**

Nova and all the other eight years old all gathered round the front gates, waiting mostly in silence, with just a few people whispering to each other. Looking around Nova caught a glimpse of a boy looking at her; she smiled, but then quickly looked away when he didn't smile back.

It was then when a Time Lord came up to the group.

"Follow me everyone please. You will be shown to your rooms, where you will find your robes and you can also get the chance to meet your roommate but once chanced you will meet out here until told otherwise."

"Hey." Nova said to the other young girl in walking to the dorm room, "I'm Nova."

"Mayla" the girl replied, she had Hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair and in Nova opinion she was quite pretty.

"We should head back down, don't want to be late on our first day" Nova said.

"Well, technically it's not actually our first day, we haven't started lessons yet..." Mayla stopped seeing the look on Nova face."

"Come on!" Nova, smiled and pulled Mayla out of the room and the joined the group of other female first years.

Once the Time Lords called for quiet another then spoke up.

"Hello everyone, when I call your name I want you to line up other here" he pointed to the gate on his left. He started calling out name alphabetic order.

"Alakay, Alyra, Beni, Dana, Nova, Peeta…" at the mention of the last name whispering broke out upon the children who haven't been called. "Yes, yes, quieten down" he continued calling name until everyone was lined up. "You are each going to look into the Untempered Schism; you are to look for as long as you can. When you turn around you will be lead to the hall where you will wait until everyone has finished, then we will give you a tour of the Academy, and then lead you to the diner hall.

Everyone went in turns. No one seemed to last very long, but then no one really does. Eventually her name was called out. Slowly she stepped forwards, feeling everyone's eyes on the back of her neck.

"I swear to protect the ancient Law of Gallifrey with all my might and brain. I will to the end of my days, with justice and with honour temper my actions and my thoughts."

Upon looking into the schism she realised it wasn't as bad it she thought, she felt a small tingling sensation in both of her hearts, when that feeling disappeared she thought she should turn around.

"Young lady. You looked upon the schism for a ten minutes!" one Time Lord exclaimed. "Head of to the hall now."

In the hall yet again Nova could feel everyones eyes on her. Of course the would have no she was so long, no one else arrived before her, she speed walked in the direction in which she saw Mayla, the two of the had become good friends already. It wasn't until the noise levels went up again that Nova realised they had all be quiet. The Peeta boy seemed to course the noise to increase but naturally Nova didn't think much about it. But he did seem to stand by himself. She was about to go over to talk to him when an arm pulled her back. It was Mayla.

"Don't talk to him. He's the Masters son." Mayla told her.

"So? What does that matter?"

"Rumours are going round that he can also hear the same drumming in his head as his father."

"Again, so? How would you like it everyone talking about you?"

Unfortunately, Nova was unable to talk to Peeta because not long later the Time Lords entered and lead the group around the Academy; unfortunately the all had to be in silence. After all the students had been feed they were led to the showers, and then told to go to sleep as breakfast in served during the rising of the second sun.


	3. First day

The next morning Nova and Mayla walked down to breakfast together, at the back of all the first year, who seemed to know the way, which was lucky because Nova didn't.

After breakfast each of the professors introduced themselves. They were told to call them by number, which Nova thought was helpful as she was terrible remembering names.

"Good Morning all first years. Now, as you probably already know each of us professors are named by numbers, I am Professor One. Now, today is your first day in lessons. You only have two lessons each day, both are two hours long. Your time tables are currently being given out now." Professor One told everyone. After he finished his sentence all the children had their timetables in front of them. "Good, now if you would all like to follow us we will take you to your first lesson, after that lesson your professor will show you were to go next."

Upon entering in the classroom for the first time, everyone rushed to the back, no one wanting to sit at the front. Unfortunately Nova and Mayla were at the back of the group so they didn't get much choice; they had to sit at the front.

Once the class had settled down the professor introduced him self.

"Good morning. I am professor number 2. I will to teaching you about the myths and legends of Gallifrey. Since it's your first day you won't actually be doing any work, I want to see how much you already know."

"Now, the most popular myth of Gallifrey is the Connecting ceremony. Gas anyone heard of it?" Professor Two asked. Only a couple knew of it, Nova was one of them, at home she loved read books, this included reading about myths and legends. "A lot more people has heard of it that the other years."

"um… Professor…what do you know of the Connecting ceremony? And what exactly is it?" Dana asked.

"Ahh, you see that's the thing is, the Connecting ceremony is so rare that not many know of it! He exclaimed. Nova and Mayla both noticed that he avoided answering the question.

"So how do you know of it?" another student, Vladimir, asked.

"Well, to be honest I don't but centuries ago when I was a student, the library had plenty of books about it, so I was able to study it and ever since I have know nearly everything about it." He told them all, while walking up and down between the rows of students.

"So, how do we know the Connecting ceremony still exists? Well, we don't, the only prove is in books. However, if the said books are correct then we do, well I, know how the ceremony works." He paused, and looked at them all with a serious expression, before progressing "I hope you're taking notes. Anyway." Before he could say anymore, a hand shot up in the air.

"Professor!"

"Yes! Mayla, isn't it?

"Yes. Is it true about the Connecting curse?"

"That depends if you believe in curses. How much to do know of the curse?"

"Well, I've heard that if a Connected pair decide to unconnected to each other, that they will never again be able to find love, whether they don't find someone or no one else likes them."

"Well, looks like someone's surely already done a lot of studying."

"But, professor?" Nova joined in. "If Connecting is so rare how do we know that it even exists let alone has a curse."

"Ah. A questioner, are you?" he smirked

"Not really a questioner, more a disbeliever. I only listen to fact and figures prove if you will." She smiled when she saw a small frown on Professor Twos' face clearly he was not expecting that.

"Well you may disbelieve. But I guarantee after you know everything about the ceremony you will believe. Maybe even someone in this very room may one day connect to someone."

A loud snort was heard from the back corner.

"Anything you would like to share?" "Peeta?"

"It's just, how can you say that one of use MAY connect when there is no prove that it exist.s For all we know it's just a legend like the Shakri."

"Oh, im not saying I believe it either I just find it very interesting to teach. As you may all be correct and it is just a legend but also how do we know the Sharki's just a legend.

"Of course the Sharki's a legend. It was used to tell us when we were you to keep us for running off at night, its just used as a scary story." More of the students started to join in the conversation. This convocation kept on going for most of the lesson. while some students spoke to the whole class, others preferred to whisper to the people near them. Mayla and Nova joined into the class but also spoke among themselves.

"I would love to Connect to someone" Nova stared of into space.

"I thought you didn't believe in it?" Mayla nudged her friend playfully.

"I don't but, I would still love to be able to do it, just to feel the presence of the person you love all the time. it must feel amazing." she sighed. yes, she didn't believe in the Connecting ceremony but that never meant that she had never imagined Connecting to someone who she would someday dearly love.

Before they could continue any more, a bell rang off outside the room.

"I am afraid that all for today, we shall continue learning about the Connecting ceremony next lesson, where we will learn about how you Connect. Follow me and I will lead the way back to the dining hall." He walked out of the room, the children followed, whispering about the lesson they just had.


	4. Gallifreyan history

The whole academy had finished their first lesson of the year; everyone was now in the hall for lunch. Each year had their own table to sit on. Half of the year was talking about the lesson they just had while the other half was talking about their next lesson, Gallifreyan History.

"That was really interesting. I have never heard of the Connecting ceremony before." Alyra commented.

"I had heard of it but I never really thought about it much. I mean it hasn't been heard of for centuries, I don't see the point in learning about it. It is not going to affect us in life." Mayla stated.

"Oh, Mayla. Just because it won't affect us, doesn't mean it is unimportant. Learning about our history isn't going to help us but we have t study about it." Nova rolled her eyes.

"Ah, but knowing about our history is fun."

"Maybe for you, but I'd rather just travel back in time to and watch history."

"Afternoon everyone. I am professor Three, I will be teaching you Gallifreyan history. Now, most of you most likely think that this is a boring and unimportant lesson but I assure you it is the most needed lesson of you lifes.

"I am going to start from the begin. Who knows you the first Lord President was? And why was he so famous?" number three asked the class. Before he had finished the second question Mayla hand was in the air.

"The first Lord President of Gallifrey was Lord Rassilon. "Rassilon was the founder of Time Lord Civilisation and perhaps the single greatest figure of Gallifreyan history. He was generally considered the first Time Lord, though some believed that distinction belonged to his compatriot Omega. Most of Time Lord Society hailed him as a hero." "

"Well… someone's done a lot of research" Professor three spluttered. He had arranged to just discuss all of what had just been said for the whole lesson.

"However, some Time Lords challenged that Rassilon was a corrupt megalomaniac who tried to murder his friend Omega and stole his invention to build Time Lord Society." Nova raised her hand and answered.

"Some could argue with that yes, but there is not prove to agree with that point." He nodded in agreement.

"But there is also no prove to disagree with my point." Nova smirked she loved getting her point across when no one else agree with her.

"Well… just what do you know about Omega?" this young girl was interesting him, both she and Mayla seemed to know a lot considering it is their first day. During lunch the professors were discussing it.

"Um, for starts he was Lord Rassilons' friend, he co founded Time Lord Society and well that's all I know."

Professor two nodded at this information. "You do seem to know a lot for your first day."

"I do a lot of reading." She simply replied.

"Well. Let's see how much you know. See how much of this you can complete before next lesson." He smirked, handing her a worksheet. "Would anyone else like one?" a few others wanted a sheet obviously Mayla was one of these.

At the end of the lesson Mayla and Nova headed to the library before diner to try and complete the worksheet.


	5. Anew friend

The next couple of weeks past relatively quickly for Nova and Mayla. Their friendship blossomed and soon the two became inseparable, they were never seen apart.

It was a couple of weeks later in the year when something happened that would change Novas life forever.

Nova and Mayla were running late for breakfast, not for the first time. When they got to the dining hall, in it was only their year in, (the other years had been told to leave). In the hall two of the boys were fighting. One of them Nova recognised immediately, it was Peeta, the one everyone called insane, and the other was Alakay, one of the popular boys in the year.

It looked like a serious fight, even the professors were trying to break them up.

It wasn't until Nova and Mayla reached the front of the crowd that they saw just how beat up both boys were.

Peeta caught a glimpse of her, she saw him looking at her in the corner of her eye. He suddenly turned and ran out the east door. While all the professors were getting everyone to go to class, Nova managed to sneak off out the door.

She was able to catch up to Peeta outside the library.

"Hey, are you okay? That was a pretty nasty fight" she asked him.

"Im fine" he snapped at her before turning to leave.

"No im not letting you lie to me! Your hurt and I want to help!" she grabbed his arm to stop him for leaving.

Peeta looked shocked that Nova, the Doctors daughter, the girl of peace and learning had just snapped at him. She took a breath.

"Let me take you to the Healers." She smiled at him.

He hesitated, he didn't want to go. "Really im fine." He assured her.

"Please." She looked like she was close to begging him. He saw the look of concern and agreed.

"That's a nasty cut on your cheek, young man. If you left that much longer it might not heal" the Healer told them.

"But can you fix it?" Peeta asked.

"Of course, give us 2 minutes then you can both get back to class"

"See told you it was good that I took you to the Healers." Nova teased him playfully.

"Yeah, well." Came the reply.

"What? You don't seem to want to talk to me? Why? I always see you out of the corner of my eye, you're always looking at me, but never say anything?" she looked at him oddly, there was something odd about this boy.

"Two reasons; 1 everyone loves you, while they hate. 2 my dad doesn't want me to talk to you or Mayla, and I know your dad doesn't want you to talk to me."

"So?" she laughed. "In case you haven't noticed both of our dads aren't here."

"Yeh I know but why would you even want to be friends with me? Everyone says that im next to be taken away cuz im insane"

"But you're not insane; if you were you wouldn't be here. And I don't care what any one says. Your nice, friendly and kinda cute, you, Mayla and I could be best friends if you just tried. Besides do you really want to be alone with no friends until your three hundred?"

"And that is why your one of the top in the year. You're so smart you just don't know it." The caused Nova to blush, which caused Peeta to smirk.

**Note: I imagine Peeta to look like Max Charles. Also Mayla looks like Emily Grace Reaves.**


	6. Second generation

**Have you seen The Night of the Doctor minisode! God I cant believe Moffat killed Paul Mcgann on his birthday.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

The news that Peeta, Nova and Mayla had became friends spread through the Academy, everyone of every year new about them. The second generation, people were calling them.

The trio didn't care what people thought of them, they were friends and that was that. They did everything together. They studied together, they ate together, they sat next to each other in classes and stuck up for each other.

When evening when everyone was sat down for diner Ingrid pulled Nova away to a corner. "Nova, you know I graduate in a couple of years don't you?"

"Let me guess you're here to tell me that dad will be at your graduation and you think he will find out about Peeta and me?"

"Yes, and I don't want him to ruin graduation day from me, it may stop from getting into the high council." She semi-glared at Nova.

"That ages away but, don't worry we have a plan." She knew Ingrid would get like this. She was obsessed with getting into the high council.

"We?" Ingrid raised her eyebrows.

"Me, Peeta and Mayla came up with a plan. When you graduate all the years have to sit together so we have arranged it so that I sit at the end of the row, Mayla next to me and Peeta next to her. That way we can sit together but dad wont know that we friends, he will just think that he had to sit there clever eh" she forced a smile.

"That is actually very clever. Well make sure he doesn't I don't wont him to shout at you."

"Yeah I know, but don't worry its all sorted." She walked back to her seat and continued her conversation from before.

"What did she want?" Peeta asked.

"The usual, complaining how are friendship could ruin her chance of getting into the high council, if our dads found out." She rolled her eyes. She loved Ingrid but sometimes she thought that she would rather choose a job over her family.


	7. Lota joins the academy

~Five years later~

"Nova calm down!" Mayla was close to shouting.

"But what if she goes insane. They say that every family has someone who goes insane what if it's her." Nova panicked

"You know that's not true. This is Lota you are talking about! If anything she will be inspired!"

"I was told I would be inspired but no I want to explore the universe. Do you call that inspired?"

"Well, you are inspired to see the universe" Peeta corrected her.

Nova paused. She hadn't thought of it that way, she did want to see the universe but she didn't think about being inspired to see it. Peeta smirked seeing her stumped at his comment.

"Peeta is right, Lota will be fine and you can see her at diner." Mayla comforted her friend.

Later at diner the new first year had all sat down at their table.

"Lota!" Nova called walking over. "How was it?"

"It was…okay, I guess. I don't feel any different." Lota frowned.

"Good. Hows mother and daddy?"

"There okay. I met Romana the other week, she's nice, and she didn't tell dad about her husband and son, you know why. Hows Ingrid? I haven't seen her since before you came here."

"She more worried about her education. She prefers to use the days when everyones home to catch up on extra work. I'll be surprised if she doesn't end up as a future president or something."

"I miss her, but I don't want to walk up to her."

"When I first started she came to check on me at the end of the week, she will properly do the same for you. Anyway I best go Professor number 5 keeps looking at us. She you soon." She waved goodbye and headed back to her table.

"So how is she?" Peeta asked.

"Where we right?" Mayla also asked eagerly.

"She's fine. She has already made friends, she's happy."

"Good" Peeta was rather fond of the girl; she was so sweet an innocent.


	8. Dissection class

"I can't believe we are finally able to dissect animals! I can not wait!" Mayla exclaimed, she loved the whole biology side of the universe.

"You are so like you mother" Peeta shock his head at her, looking up from his timetable.

"Is that good or bad?"

"You choose." He went back to looking at his timetable.

"Seriously, Peeta, that's not helping." Nova told him, seeing Mayla trying to decide if it was good that she was like her mother, the Rani.

"I guess your both thankful im a mummy's boy then."

"Oh yes, mainly because I can tease you with it. Mummy's boy." She nudges him playfully.

"Daddy's girl." He nudged her back, smirking.

"Oh please stop, you make me want to vomit." Mayla looked at the both of them.

In biology class Nova was complaining.

"What!" we have to kill them ourselves. Cant we just wait until the die of natural deaths." She exclaimed.

"If we waited until they died naturally, then we wouldn't have many to dissect." Professor 10 explained to her.

"I refuse to kill an innocent creature, especially when they are becoming extinct, like the Rovie."

"They are not going extinct, Nova." Mayla signed, she just wanted to get on and dissect the Rovie.

"They will if we keep dissecting them."

"Young lady, if you don't want to dissect then you can go to the library and do some research. If anyone else doesn't want to dissect you can join her."

Nova left the room, and after a short pause, one or two others left as well.

"Did you enjoy dissecting an innocent creature?" Nova asked Mayla after the class had finished.

"No need to be rude. But yes I did."

"Mayla that was an innocent creature and your helping it to become extinct. Why?"

"Because its fun" Mayla replied simply.

"You think its fun to kill creatures?!"

"No, but it is fun to dissect them. Hate me all you want. I don't care."

"I don't hate you. Do you want me to hate you? I just don't like how you love killing animals so much just to dissect them."

"No. I don't want you to hate me. And I told you I think that it is fun."

"Then you're an idiot. Killing the innocent isn't fun, its horrible, its disgusting!"

"All right, girls break it up. Don't fight, you don't mean it." Peeta tried to break up the fight that was starting.

Star took a breath to calm down.

"Right, sorry. Shouldn't have got angry."

"It's fine. Although I have never seen you snap like that before." Mayla apologised. There was a short pause before the three of the burst into laughter.


	9. 100th birthdays

**Novas**

Nova woke up before the first sun had even risen. It was pitch black outside. Knowing that there would be no point to try to go back to sleep she decided to watch both suns rise. She got out and bed and tip toed to the window sill, so not to wake Mayla up.

The second sun had barely risen when Nova looked around and saw that Mayla was awake and grinning at her with a box wrapped up.

"Happy Birthday!" she whispered-shouted, so next door wouldn't hear.

"You remembered?"

"Yes! And on visiting day I got you this! Open it!" she gave her the box.

Nova carefully untied the ribbon and lifted the box's lid. Inside was a book, not any old book from the library but a book that should have been impossible for her to buy.

"You didn't? How on Gallifrey did you pay for this!?" it was a very rare book. One of its kind, 'Everything ever known about the Connecting ceremony.' I love it! Thank you!"

"Knew you would." She winked.

The two girls sat in the window, just talking until they heard other girls outside they then chose to go meet Peeta for breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, Nova!" Peeta practically shouted when he saw her. He held out a box identical to the one Mayla gave her only smaller. "Open it!"

She carefully opened it and peeped in. her mouth dropped open when she saw the most beautiful sliver necklace, dangling from the chain was a silver star.

"Peeta. It's absolutely beautiful. You shouldn't have" she was speechless. "I'm never going to take it off." Peeta helped her put the necklace on.

**Peetas**

Nova and Mayla were already in the hall waiting for Peeta.

"Happy Birthday!" the shouting in unison when he came over.

He merely grunted.

"What's wrong? Don't you want your presents?" she mocked being hurt.

"It's not that, but when have any of my birthdays gone right in the past?"

"Well I promise that this year will be different. Cross my hearts." Nova crossed her left heart first then her right.

"I know you didn't want everything… but I had to get you something. Here" Mayla pushed a small envelope across the table.

"Wow! Three administrations to the TARDIS museum. Thank you"

"I thought that we could all go next visiting days."

"And you'll get my present later" Nova winked and started walking class.

Later the trio were in the library, Mayla had just gone to get another book, Nova was reading her new book and Peeta was finishing off his assignment for Gallifreyan history.

Nova randomly stood up and walked to a self of books, Peeta watched her. When she was out of his sight she snuck up behind him and kissed him on his lips.

"And that was my birthday present to you" she flirted. He blushed, which caused Nova to also blush, she went back to reading. Mayla came back and dropped her book on the table with a loud thud that made both Peeta and Nova jump.

"I guess you gave him your present." She teased.

**Maylas**

"Happy Birthday!" Mayla shot up out of bed after being hit with a pillow thrown by Nova.

"Hey! I didn't wake you up on your birthday." She huffed

"I was up before you, remember?"

"So?" she pouted.

"Go in your draw, you'll be very happy." Mayla scrambled out of her bed to her chest of draws.

"Oh my Rassilon! 'How to read and write old high Gallifreyan'. Nova I love it" she jumped up to hug her friend. Old high Gallifreyan was the ancient language, not many now knew how to read it let alone write it, Nova knew it would be a perfect present for Mayla.

"I knew you would." Nova grinned. "But I can't breath."

"Oh sorry" she let go.

"Let me guess you got the book from Nova already?" Peeta asked, spotting the girls.

"How could you tell?" Nova replied mock sarcastically.

"Oh no Mayla, I forgot it was your birthday." Peeta joked.

"Haha, I said you didn't have to get me anything but a Happy Birthday would have been nice" Mayla mocked back.

"Well I got you this, it's not much but it's something." He placed a stunning velvet red flower on the table in front of her.

"Peeta. Where did you get this? Madevinia aridosas are only found in the deserts." "Yeah, well. If you know how to look after them they live longer." He shrugged. 


End file.
